pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Tribe, My Rules
This is the second episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: A Crate Idea In pairs, the castaways would race across a field to retrieve six large crates painted in their tribe's colors. Once all six crates were retrieved, the tribes would have to stack the crates into a staircase with the name of their tribe in alignment along the sides. The first tribe to complete the staircase and get all of their members up the staircase to the top of a platform would win. Reward: Survivor tool kit along with materials that will improve shelter waiting for the winning tribe at their camp. Winner: Luba Story Night 3 BANTU It's night 3 at the game and the Bantu tribe comes back from their First Tribal Council. Christa is shocked by the results and decides to talk with Russell about it. the police officer says he did what the tribe thought was the best, as Anthony was the weakest and Christa says she understands it, but is deeply concerned about her future in the game. Abbie rants about being voted in a crazy manner, leading to Sam dishing out at her and they having a breakdown, saying the game is being way harder than he thought. Christa worries about him, but also worries about what she will do if he decides to quit. LUBA The Luba tribe is seen hanging out together near the fire, as they celebrate their first win. Finn is happy that the tribe seems to be getting along overall and Neil has a confessional talking about the beautiful nature. Adam and Emily are in a separate spot as they talk with each other in a flirtatious way. Adam says Emily is a lovely girl and can't wait to meet her more, while Emily says she liked Adam, but doesn't want any showmance to grow, as she is here to win. Day 4 LUBA It's Day four at the Luba camp and Yana wakes up early in the morning and seizes the opportunity to search for an idol. She looks and looks for it and in the end she finds a clue to the idol, which says the idol will be hidden at challenge course, which leaves her questioning whether to go for it or not. At camp, Erik notices Yana's absence and worries about it, in a confessional he explains to the audience she finds her untrustworthy. He goes talk that with Adam, Tyler, Trish and Emily. Trish tells Erik the kind of comments Yana has made, which leads the five of them to create an alliance. Sidney opens up to Finn and talks about how she is lost in her life, and them the two of them agree to make a deal together to over-throne the power alliance they believe is taking control of the tribe. Finn then goes to talk with Trish about his plans and the woman is hesitant about it, saying it's too early to decide, which leaves the blogger worried. BANTU At Bantu, Christa gives Sam support and he is thankful for that, as he says he will keep fighting for his dream. Sawyer observes at distance and worries about Christa and her plans, so he goes to Russell to share his insecurities Day 6 BANTU At Bantu, Christa and Morgan go get treemail and there Christa tells Morgan she really is fighting to stay in the tribe and hopes they will overcome this challenge so she can stay, Morgan reassures her she is staying because she is so precious to the tribe. At camp Sawyer starts to plant some seeds in everyone's head of how Christa is going out there searching for idols and plotting against everyone, leaving Cody worried, while Leann knows Sawyer is BS her. It's time for the challenge and the two tribes arrive at the challenge area, where Probst awaits them. Erik decides Marcy and Neil will be sitting out and Morgan sits Leann out and then the castaways are ready to begin. The first pair for Bantu is Russell and Hope, and for Luba we have Sidney and Finn. Russell takes the lead for Bantu, while Hope falls behind, jsut helping the officer a little of rolling the crate. Sidney and Finn make steady work, but they fall behind a little for Luba. Once Russel and Hope arrive, Morgan and Sam are the next to go. Morgan pulls ahead, while Sam makes almost no effort to run, as he gets tired very quickly. Next on line for Luba are Trish and Adam. Adam makes up some time to Luba, as Morgan struggles, since she is doing all the job by her own. both tribes arrive together as Christa and Sawyer are the next to go for Bantu and Emily and Tyler run for Luba. Emily and Tyler work very well together, taking the lead for Luba, while Christa and Sawyer have some problems communicating, but also do a good job. The fourth pair for Luba is Erik and Yana, who also make quick work. a little bit behind, the fourth pair for Bantu, Cody and Abbie, also leave. Luba mantains their lead as Abbie lacks behind for Bantu. The fifth pair for Luba is Tyler and Adam who run through the course, expanding even more their lead. When Bantu finally arrives, Russell and Morgan leave, running to win some time for their tribe and they do. The final pair for Luba is Erik and Sidney who make steady work. For Bantu, Russell goes again with Cody also trying tow in some time. Bantu almost catches up, but Luba is still first and Russell is super tired after running three times for his tribe. At the puzzle part, the whole Luba tribe work very well together under Erik's lead, while Morgan fails at leading Bantu. Sawyer, Abbie and Cody constantly argue over the puzzle solving, while Russell is exhausted to move the pieces. At Luba, Yana goes to get the idol while her tribe is concentrated on solving the puzzle and she successfully gets it. In the end, Bantu lack of team work costs them the challenge and Luba wins immunity once more. BANTU After their second lost, Morgan apologizes to her tribe, saying she let them down. Hope has a little confessional, sad about losing once again and worried about her tribe's future. Right away Leann takes Christa and Sam to the side and tells them Sawyer's plan to get Christa out of the game, which leaves both of them shocked and decided to take Sawyer out of the game. Meanwhile, Sawyer, Cody, Russell and Morgan meet and even if Morgan pushes for a Sam vote, they settle on voting out Christa after everything Sawyer said, leaving Russell worried about this decision and about Sawyer's game. Sawyer talks with Abbie and tells her to to vote for Christa, as it's her only chance at surviving, Abbie confesses she is getting irritated by Sawyer's bossiness. Christa talks with Russel about the vote and Russell confirms Sawyer's intentions, but says he will keep Christa safe and has a confessional pondering his two options for the night. Lean has a final confessional talking about how she can't wait to blindside Sawyer. At Tribal Council, Christa and Leann put the spotlight on Sawyer for lying and push hard for him to leave, but in the end the two women seem like desperate, which leads to Christa's elimination in a 6-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Congo